Havilar
| reckoning = | dob = 1460 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Chaotic good | challenge5e = | class5e = Fighter | refs5e = }} Havilar was a tiefling fighter and bounty hunter of the late 15 century DR. She was the twin sister of Farideh. History She grew up in the small village of Arush Vayem on the frontier of Tymanther. As infants, Havilar and her twin sister Farideh were left in a basket at the village gate and were adopted by a clanless dragonborn warrior named Mehen. In the , Havilar was in a barn attempting to summon an imp when she accidentally summoned a cambion from Malbolge named Lorcan. Her twin Farideh was tricked by Lorcan into entering into a warlock pact. When Lorcan returned to his home plane, he caused an explosion which leveled the barn and resulted in Havilar, Farideh, and Mehen's expulsion from the village. After Havi and her family were kicked out of Arush Vayem, they began working as bounty hunters. While pursuing a bounty on a Tormite priestess on the Sword Coast, they aided a caravan under attack by orcs and befriended a young runaway Tormite acolyte named Brin who was traveling with the caravan to Neverwinter. Brin was the target of Havi's bounty, who was attempting to return him to Cormyr. Brin convinced the trio that they should travel to Neverwinter and wait for the priestess to show up at the Tormite temple. While in Neverwinter, Havilar and her twin became mixed up in a plot conceived by the archdevil Glasya to gain control of the Abolethic Sovereignty. Havilar was dominated by a succubus named Rohini and sent to slaughter a cell of Ashmadai cultists. With the help of Lorcan, Havilar and Farideh were able to cause enough trouble that Glasya abandoned her plan. Later, in the , Mehen, Farideh, and Havilar returned their bounty Constancia to Suzail through the Waterdeep portal. Due to lack of funds, only Mehen and Constancia were able to make the journey through the portal while Farideh and Havilar remained behind in Waterdeep. With nothing better to do, Havilar and Farideh tagged along with Tam Zawad who was investigating magical page from an ancient Netherese book. Farideh was invited to a party at the mansion of the caravan master who purchased the page and she and Tam's Harper partner stole the page. Tam's daughter Mira was able to locate the origin of the page, the lost Library of Tarchamus, and Farideh, Havilar, Tam, Mira, and friends journeyed to the library where they destroyed Tarchamus the Unyielding's mummy and removed the magical tome from which the page was ripped. In the process, the library was destroyed. Equipment Havilar carried a glaive she referred to variously as Kidney Carver or Devil Slayer. Appendix Appearances :;Novels ::Brimstone Angels • Brimstone Angels: Lesser Evils • The Adversary • Fire in the Blood • Ashes of the Tyrant :;Video Games ::Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms References Category:Fighters (5e) Category:Fighters Category:Tieflings Category:Inhabitants of Tymanther Category:Bounty hunters Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Chosen Category:Chosen of Asmodeus Category:Inhabitants of Arush Vayem